Promessas
by Fraanchan
Summary: Kagome estava sentada em uma colina pensando em todos os perigos que ela e seus amigos já haviam passado, quando alguém sentou a seu lado...


1. A colina

Os seis amigos estavam, como de costume, caminhando pela floresta em busca de seu inimigo Narak. Todos estavam extremamente cansados, pois nos últimos dias as batalhas haviam ficado mais duradouras e constantes. A noite já começava a cair quando pararam em uma clareira muito florida onde poderiam passar a noite. Fizeram uma fogueira e esquentaram o macarrão instantâneo que Kagome levava na mochila.

Depois de comerem todos foram dormir, contudo Kagome havia perdido seu sono pensando em todos os problemas que poderiam enfrentar pelo caminho. Ela estava com medo, medo de que seus amigos e, principalmente, seu amado hanyo se machucassem em batalha.

Estava sentada em uma colina, quando percebeu alguém sentar a seu lado, e não teve surpresa em ver que era Inu-Yasha.

¬ Por que esta acordada até agora?- perguntou o hanyo que olhava para o céu.

¬ Perdi o sono...- Kagome disse olhando para baixo

¬ Kagome, você esta com algum problema ?

A colegial começa a sentir as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto e em um impulso ela dá um abraço apertado no garoto. Ele, por sua vez, ficou assustado no começo, mas logo retribuiu o abraço.

¬ O que está acontecendo? ¬ sussurrou no ouvido dela.

¬ estou com medo...¬ as palavras se afogavam em meio aos soluços dela.

¬ Sabe que eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

¬ Mas e se acontecer alguma coisa com você? Não estou com medo por mim,estou por vocês que sempre estão lutando e podem se machucar.

¬ Lutamos a vida inteira, já estamos acostumados.

¬ mas eu não estou, e isso não reduz o risco de vocês se ferirem, vocês são muito valiosos para mim, _**você**_ é muito valioso para mim... estou com medo de te perder.

Ao ouvir essa palavras Inu-Yasha não exitou em apertar e aconchegar, mais ainda, a menina que chorava em seus braços.

¬ Não gosto de ver você chorando.- Falou erguendo o rosto dela com o dedo indicador.¬ Não temos escolha, estamos nessa briga a muito tempo, não podemos parar agora, a vida de algumas pessoas, como a do Mirok, corre perigo. Precisamos matar o Narak.

¬ Inu-Yasha, eu te amo ¬ falou a garota encostando novamente a cabeça no peito do hanyo. Não era a primeira vez que ela revelava seus sentimentos por ele, contudo ele sempre guardava os sentimentos dele para ele mesmo.

¬ Eu também te amo Kagome...¬ Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ele finalmente havia dito em voz alta o que sentia por ela.

¬ Então prometa que você vai tomar cuidado e vai voltar pra mim no final.¬ Falou levantando o rosto para olhar nos olhos dele.

¬ Eu prometo...¬ ele vai aproximando seu rosto do dela, as respirações vão ficando descompassadas e começam a se cruzar. Os dois jovens podiam sentir seus corações pulando descontroladamente. Seus olhos nem ao menos piscavam. Os dela perdidos em uma imensidão dourada. E os dele perdidos em uma imensidão castanha. O espaço entre os dois diminuía aos poucos, até que a promessa foi selada com um beijo carinhoso e apaixonado. Ele pediu permissão com a língua para aprofundar o beijo e ela permitiu. Os minutos foram passando até que tiveram que se separar em busca de ar.

Inu-Yasha encostou sua testa na dela e em sua face surgiu o mais belo sorriso que a garota já viu, o qual foi correspondido. Depois ele deu um selinho nela e a colocou em seu colo, "aninhando-a" para que pudesse dormir em segurança nos seus braços.

Os primeiros raios de sol passaram a incomodar o sono da colegial, que tivera a melhor noite de sua vida. Ao abrir os olhos, teve uma grande e bela surpresa. Inacreditavelmente, estava nos braços de seu amado. Tudo o que ela pensava ter sido um sonho na verdade foi real. Não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, que mantinha uma expressão angelical quando dormia.

Kagome queria muito continuar ali, mas eles estavam à alguns metros do acampamento e seus amigos logo iriam acordar. Quando ela tentou se desvencilhar dos fortes braços dele, não conseguiu. Na verdade, ele puxou a menina mais para perto si.

¬ Bom dia, inu ¬ ela disse sorridente. ^ ^

¬ Bom dia. ¬ Pensou melhor no que ela havia dito. ¬ Do que você me chamou?

¬ Inu... tem algum problema te chamar assim? ¬ Disse com um pouco de medo dele não ter gostado do novo apelido.

¬ Não, só não estou acostumado com apelidos carinhosos... meio estranho para mim. ¬ Explicou meio sem graça.

¬ Vai ter que se acostumar de agora em diante. ¬ Disse encostando a cabeça no peito do Inu-Yasha e escutando o coração dele bater.

¬ Kagome, estamos namorando oficialmente agora?

¬ Bem, da minha parte, sim. ¬ Falou com um pouco de receio do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

¬ Não, baka. Sei o que está acontecendo entre nós. Mas eu quero dizer... ¬ olhou para os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém por perto. ¬ quero dizer para o resto das pessoas.

¬ Eu não tenho nenhum problema em admitir ¬ levantou para olhar nos olhos dele ¬ mas se você quiser esconder...

Sentiu sua boca ser tampada pela dele, com um beijo muito carinhoso. Depois de um tempo se separaram em busca de ar.

¬ Eu também não tenho nenhum problema em admitir nosso namoro, só queria saber se não tinha nenhum problema pra você.

¬ Tudo bem, mas agora nós temos que voltar para o acampamento. Caso contrario, eles ficarão preocupados. ¬ Disse se levantando, mas logo caindo no colo do garoto, pois ele a puxou para mais um beijo. Eles demoraram muito para, finalmente, ficarem juntos e agora não queriam que o extraordinário momento acabasse.

¬ Agora temos que ir. ¬ sussurrou no ouvido dele.

¬ Ok, como você quiser. ¬ Inu levantou e começou a andar carregando-a em seus braços. Kagome começou dar risada.

¬ Acho melhor você deixar eu ir no chão.

¬ Por que? Agora que estamos namorando oficialmente não vai ter problema!

¬ Calma, meu amor! As coisas não são assim . ¬ Ele colocou ela no chão. ¬ Vem, dá a mão, assim não tem problema.

Foram andando calmamente, a vida para eles nunca havia sido tão colorida como agora.

2. Informando aos amigos

Já no acampamento, Sango estava preocupada com os amigos que tinham sumido no meio da noite.

¬ Mirok, eu ainda acho que deveríamos procurar aqueles dois. ¬ Disse andando de um lado para o outro com uma feição preocupada.

¬ Eles devem ter passado a noite juntos. Não há nada com que se preocupar. Na verdade, poderíamos fazer o mesmo que eles, não acha ? ¬ Falou se aproximando perigosamente da exterminadora.

¬ Fazer o que ? ¬ Indagou desconfiada.

¬ Ah, você sabe. Passar um tempo sozinhos. ¬ Disse passando a mão na bunda da garota e recebendo um tapa na face logo em seguida.

¬ Tinha que ser você, seu monge pervertido. Eles podem estar em perigo e você pensando em besteiras.

¬ Ai! Não precisava bater tão forte! ¬ O monge acariciava o próprio rosto para diminuir a dor. ¬ Nem precisava ter me batido! Olha eles chegando sãos e salvos! ¬ apontou para o lugar onde Kagome e Inu-Yasha surgiram.

¬ Finalmente vocês voltaram! Eu fiquei preocupada. Custava avisar onde vocês estavam? ¬ falou Sango.

¬ Desculpe. Nós nem percebemos o tempo passar. ¬ Kagome respondeu com um sorriso sem precedentes nos lábios. Percebendo a felicidade da amiga, Sango reparou melhor nos dois jovens parados a sua frente. Só então notou que os dois estavam de mãos dadas. E no rosto do, normalmente mau humorado, hanyo , jazia um sorriso tão alegre quanto o da colegial.

¬ Aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês? ¬ Perguntou, desconfiada, ao casal.

¬ Digamos que agora eu e o Inu nos resolvemos e estamos namorando. ¬ Respondeu muito contente e um pouco ruborizada. Sango estava boquiaberta, finalmente seus amigos estavam devidamente juntos. Kagome e Inu-Yasha estavam segurando uma gargalhada da feição de espanto que a exterminadora tinha feito.

¬ "Sangozinha", eu disse para você que eles só queriam um tempo para ficarem sozinhos. ¬ Falou Mirok cutucando Inu-Yasha e fazendo uma expressão maliciosa.

¬ O que você quer dizer com essa cara? ¬ Perguntou o meio youkai estreitando os olhos. ¬ Seu monge depravado, dobre essa língua antes de falar se mim e da Kagome!¬ Disse dando um soco na cabeça do monge.

¬ Calma, meu amor. Não bata no Mirok. ¬ A colegial falou com uma expressão carinhosa no rosto, olhando nos olhos de seu namorado.

¬ É! Se não quer admitir o que fez, não precisa bater! ¬ Disse Mirok. Nesse exato momento Kagome passou de uma feição feliz para uma de mais puro ódio e com passos decididos foi na direção do jovem monge. Em um movimento muito rápido o levantou pela gola do quimono.

¬ O que você quer dizer com isso? ¬ Tinha uma expressão demoníaca na face. ¬ Diga na minha cara se tiver coragem.

¬ Eu ... Eu... ¬ gaguejava o garoto acuado. De repente, a menina sente dois braços circundarem sua cintura.

¬ Calma, meu amor. Deixe esse pervertido pra lá e fique pertinho de mim, por favor. ¬ Inu-Yasha falou com uma voz manhosa e beijando o pescoço de Kagome. Sem delongas. ela soltou o Garoto e abraçou seu hanyo que lhe deu um beijinho na testa.

¬ Isso é para você aprender a não se meter com a minha namorada.

¬ Desculpe! Foi brincadeira! Essas meninas não sabem brincar de jeito nenhum. ¬ Falou se recompondo. Mas logo se encolhendo por ter recebido olhares mortíferos femininos.

¬ Acho melhor você ficar quieto. Agora temos que continuar a procura pelo Narak. ¬ Falou Sango.

Alguns dias se passaram e não tiveram nem pista do vilão. Então como precisavam descansar voltaram ao vilarejo de Kaede. Estavam sentados em um círculo dentro da cabana da velha senhora. Quando, subitamente, Kagome se levanta.

¬ Gente, eu vou para casa, passar uns cinco dias por causa das provas. Tudo bem? ¬ Falou a colegial com a mochila nas costas.

¬ Tudo bem. Até mais Kagome!¬ Disse o monge, concentrado na sopa que tomava.

¬ Kagome! Me traz doces ? ¬ Falou Shippou com olhos pidões.

¬ Claro Shippou!

¬ Obaaa!¬ Comemorou a pequena kitsune.

¬ Kagome, pode ir ali fora, um pouquinho? ¬ Falou Sango. A menina nem teve tempo de responder antes de ser arrastada pela exterminadora.

¬ Qual o problema Sango? ¬ Perguntou assustada.

¬ Como vai seu namoro com o Inu-Yasha? ¬ Olhou para o lado, para não ver os olhos da amiga.

¬ Ele vai muito bem, agora pode me contar o motivo da pergunta? ¬ Indagou.

¬ Desculpe, Kagome-chan, mas eu não aguento mais. ¬ Os olhos da exterminador começaram a lacrimejar.¬ Eu gosto muito do Mirok, queria saber como você fez com o Inu-Yasha, mas são casos totalmente diferentes.

¬ Calma, Sango!¬ Kagome deu um abraço na menina que chorava. ¬ Eu, e todo mundo, tínhamos percebido seu interesse pelo Mirok. Na verdade, também tinha percebido que ele gosta de você. ¬ A colegial olhou nos olhos da exterminadora. ¬ Acho que você deve falar dos seus sentimentos para ele e depois lhe dar uma chance.

¬ Como sabe que ele gosta de mim também ?

¬ Ele praticamente "baba"em você. ¬ Disse revirando os olhos.

¬ Ele "baba" em qualquer uma!

¬ Mas, em você, ele "baba" mais que o normal. Sem contar que você foi a única mulher bonita que ele não pediu para ter um filho. Não de primeira vista, pelo menos. Foi a única que já recebeu mais de cinco passadas de mão na bunda e que deu mais de cinco tapas na cara dele. Para mim parece que ele está insistindo em você. Pensa, em mim e nas outras foi apenas uma vez.

¬ Kagome, ele só não fez esse tipo de coisa mais de uma vez com as outras garotas por que a gente não passou por elas de novo. ¬ O desapontamento era visível no rosto de Sango. ¬ E se ele pensasse em fazer esse tipo de coisa em você, Inu-Yasha o mataria antes dele chegar a dois metro de você.

¬ Humhumhum. É verdade, mas de uma chance a ele. Diga como se sente. Melhor tentar do que se arrepender por não ter feito nada.

¬ Obrigada Kagome! ¬ Abraçou fortemente a amiga. ¬ Você me deu forças para tentar...

¬ Ah! De nada! ¬ Ficou orgulhosa de si mesma por ter ajudado sua melhor amiga da era feudal. ¬ Agora preciso ir, eu tenho que voltar.

¬ Vai deixar um grande problema pra gente.

¬ Qual? ¬ Ficou surpresa.

¬ Se antes de namorar, Inu-Yasha já era insuportável quando você ia embora, agora, eu prefiro ficar alguns quilômetros dele.

¬ HuHuHu! Não se preocupe Sango. Eu tenho um plano para evitar esse estresse. ¬ Falou confiante.

¬ Posso saber qual plano divino seria esse?¬ Sango ficou curiosa, por causa da confiança de Kagome.

¬ Você ficará sabendo, mas darei uma dica... Digamos que eu também ficaria um tanto anti-social separada por muito tempo do meu amado hanyo.

¬ Bom, espero que este "super plano" de certo. Tchau Kagome-chan.

¬ Tchau Sango!¬ A menina de mochila já se distanciava acenando com a mão.

Como sempre Inu-Yasha não estava por perto, mas Kagome foi atrás dele para se despedir. Coincidentemente o encontrou no topo de uma árvore perto do poço come ossos.

¬ Inu! ¬ Chamou. Inu-Yasha nem precisava olhar para saber quem era. Havia reconhecido o cheiro, que ele tanto adorava, de sua humana. A voz, que aos ouvidos dele soara como uma doce melodia, só serviu para confirmar. Pulou imediatamente, para atender o carinhoso chamado dela.

¬ O que foi Kagome? Você está com algum problema? ¬ Falou abraçando a garota. Era quase impossível ficar tão perto dela sem lhe abraçar.

¬ Depende de algumas coisas. ¬ Disse olhando nos olhos dourados. Como poderia ser tão lindo? Ficava perdida naqueles olhos e naqueles braços. Adorava sentir o calor dele aquecendo-a.

¬ Do que? ¬ Perguntou curioso. Com os dedos a colegial fazia círculos imaginários no braço do hanyo, dando a impressão de estar ansiosa.

¬ Bom eu tenho que voltar por um tempo para casa... ¬ Fez uma pausa dramática. ¬ Então vim perguntar se você não quer ir comigo...

¬ E qual seria o problema em questão? ¬ Perguntou o garoto para brincar. Claro que ele aceitaria ficar um tempo com ela.

¬ Se você não aceitar, eu ficarei morrendo de saudades.

¬ Ai, ai! ¬ Suspirou. ¬ O que eu não faço para ver meu amor satisfeito ? ¬ Disse roçando seu nariz no nariz dela.

¬ Você aceita? Eu te amo Inu! ¬ Logo depois agarrou o pescoço dele e deu um beijo apaixonado. Ficaram alguns minuto se beijando até perderem o fôlego.

¬ Eu também te amo. ¬ Sussurrou com a testa encostada na dela. ¬ E para sempre vou te amar. Minha Kagome.

A menina ficou muito emocionada com a declaração dele e partiu para um outro beijo, porém esse foi muito mais carinhoso e calmo.

¬ Vamos, Inu! Quero te apresentar logo para minha família.¬ Falou o puxando pelo braço.

¬ Mas eles já me conhecem! ¬ Disse confuso.

¬ Não como meu namorado!

Logo depois pularam no poço e foram para a era da menina.

3. Na era atual

As coisas continuavam como sempre. O templo estava no mesmo lugar. A casa estava no mesmo lugar. Os parentes fazendo as mesmas coisas. Mas as sensações eram totalmente diferentes. Sem youkais para se preocupar, sem Narak para temer. Agora apenas as provas. Era como se a vida tivesse voltado ao normal. Contudo, muito mais completa, muito mais alegre. Kagome sentia como se fosse novamente uma simples estudante, que havia achado o amor de sua vida em uma esquina perto de casa.

¬ Vamos Inu! Quero contar logo as novidades! ¬ A garota continuava a puxar o braço do hanyo.

¬ Kagome, espere um pouco. ¬ O tom da voz dele demonstrava que algo o preocupava.

¬ O que foi ? ¬ Estava muito ansiosa, precisava contar para sua família que tinha encontrado sua felicidade incorporada em um garoto que tinha o brilho do Sol nos olhos e o da lua nos cabelos.

¬ Kagome, e se... e se eles não me aceitarem como seu namorado? ¬ Seus olhos fitaram o chão.

¬ Porque não aceitariam Inu? ¬ Percebeu que ele estava realmente incomodado com a hipótese.

¬ Acho que você já se acostumou com o fato, mas deve se lembrar que eu não sou humano... sou meio demônio. Nem todo mundo aceita esse "detalhe", se lembra disso?¬ A colegial percebeu pelo tom de voz magoado, ele se lembrou de épocas que sofria com o preconceito dos youkais completos e o medo dos humanos. Ela se aproximou do garoto e acariciou sua face com a mão direita.

¬ Meu Inu, não fique assim. Aqui em casa você já fazia parte da família sem nem se declarar meu namorado. Agora, você será membro integrante e essencial dessa família.

¬ Mas e se não me aceitarem, justamente, como seu namorado? Não é fácil aceitar que sua filha namore com um monstro feito eu... ¬ Seu olhos transbordavam tristeza.

¬ Inu... ¬ Não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Ele havia sofrido demais no passado. Abraçou a cintura dele com todas as suas forças. ¬ Você não é e nunca foi um monstro. Isso foi uma imagem inventada por todos que não te conheciam e o temiam. Você tinha todas as desculpas para se transformar em um ser odioso. Mas pelo contrário, nunca matou um humano inocente. Nunca matou nada inocente. ¬ Inu-Yasha apertou delicadamente a cintura dela. ¬ Minha família, assim como eu, não te vê como um meio demônio, mas sim como o Inu-Yasha, um garoto que veio da era feudal. Um garoto que eu amo. ¬ Nos braços dela, parecia que nunca tinha sofrido e que nunca poderia sofrer com absolutamente nada.

¬ Obrigada por existir Kagome, você me deu um novo motivo para viver. ¬ Ele encostou o queixo na cabeça dela e inspirou o cheiro que tanto gostava.

¬ Eu que tenho que agradecer. Descobri um mundo de sentimentos por sua causa. ¬ Os dois já estavam muito próximos. Pouco faltava para um beijo. Quando ...

¬ Aneue ! Inu-onii-chan! ¬ Souta, o irmão mais novo de Kagome, corria na direção do casal. ¬ Pelo que vejo, finalmente se acertaram em? ¬ O garoto tinha um imenso e debochado sorriso no rosto. Inu-Yasha e Kagome ruborizaram violentamente.

¬ Ãnh, Souta, onde está a mamãe e o vovô? ¬ A menina mudou logo de assunto.

¬ Vovô está no depósito, mamãe está na cozinha.

¬ Ok. Pode me fazer um favor?¬ O garotinho acenou positivamente com a cabeça. ¬ Vá avisar para o vovô que eu quero lhe contar uma coisa e que é para ele ir para a sala. ¬ Ao falar ela agachou um pouco para ficar na altura dos olhos do menino.

¬ Tá bom mana! ¬ Logo saiu correndo atrás do velho.

¬ Viu inu ? Não vai ter problema algum, agora vamos chamar minha mãe e contar para todos oficialmente a notícia. ¬ Olhava nos olhos dele.

¬ Estou aliviado agora. ¬ Suspirou.

¬ Então vamos! ¬ Voltou a puxar o hanyou pela manga do quimono.

Quando a família se reuniu, Kagome contou a todos a novidade e como esperado por ela, todos aceitaram com imensa felicidade a união do casal.

¬ Finalmente vocês se resolveram, isso merece uma comemoração !¬ Falou senhora Higurashi.

¬ Sim, sim vamos comemorar! Mas antes... ¬ O velho avô olhou diretamente para Inu-Yasha.¬ Quero lhe dizer menino, que minha neta não deve ter só um namorado a seu lado, mas sim um guardião. Que a proteja de qualquer tipo de mal.

¬ Vovô! Pare com isso! Está parecendo um pai chato ! ¬ A menina estava realmente brava com o velho.

¬ Não, Kagome! Ele está certo. ¬ O menino passou a se dirigir diretamente para o senhor.¬ Eu prometo que protegerei Kagome com a minha vida se for preciso. E com meu amor, nunca vou deixar que qualquer tristeza chegue perto do coração dela.

A garota estava impressionada com as palavras dele. Já seu avô ficou convencido pela convicção na fala do garoto.

¬ Ótimo, então vamos comemorar! ¬ o velho senhor foi pegar uma garrafa de saquê.

Todos estavam alegres com a notícia, sabiam o quanto a menina gostava daquele rapaz.

As coisas estavam muito boas no templo, entretanto Kagome sabia que o maior perigo viria de três meninas estudantes e muito curiosas. Ela sabia que fizera uma imagem equivocada de seu hanyo, mas a maioria das vezes que voltava para casa era porque tinha brigado com ele. A raiva era maior e o desabafo faria qualquer um pensar que Inu-Yasha era um ciumento, violento e grosso. De uma certa forma ele era tudo isso, mas não do jeito que elas pensavam. Seria uma longa conversa para convence-las. Só de pensar nisso estava começando a ficar cansada.

Quando olhou para o lado viu seu amor sentado no chão, chateando o gato. Todas suas preocupações sumiram. As vezes a inocência dele a comovia. Quem disse que cães e gatos não se davam bem? Riu com o próprio pensamento. A sua frente viu os livros de álgebra e geometria. Teria de estudar tudo de novo, lera muita coisa, mas não estava prestando atenção. Suas preocupações estavam voltando. Como passaria de ano? Como iria para um bom colégio? De repente, arrepiou-se por sentir a respiração dele tão próxima de seu pescoço.

¬ O que é isso que você tanto lê Kagome? ¬ Inu-Yasha apoiou o queixo no ombro direito dela e olhou o livro que ela segurava.

¬ Ah inu, é uma coisa muito complicada chamada geometria.

¬ Tem como eu te ajudar? ¬ Virou o rosto, sem tirar o queixo do ombro dela, para olhá-la nos olhos.

¬ Só se você for um professor de matemática, muito bom em explicar.

¬ Acho que não vou poder ajudar então. ¬ Se sentou na cama dela e passou a olhar a janela. Ela percebeu que o hanyo estava entediado, mas provavelmente estava com medo de atrapalhar e ser sentado pela kotodama.

¬ Inu, eu preciso te contar uma coisa, mas não queria que ficasse muito bravo. ¬ Falou a colegial se levantando e logo sentando na cama e apoiando a cabeça no ombro do menino.

¬ Quer dizer que eu posso ficar um pouco bravo ? ¬ Levantou uma sobrancelha.

¬ Bom, vou contar de uma vez. Depois você pode falar a vontade. ¬ Parou um instante para tomar fôlego. ¬ Quando a gente brigava e eu voltava para cá, eu acabava desabafando com umas amigas. Mas como elas não entenderiam e não acreditariam que eu atravesso o tempo por um poço... Elas só ficavam sabendo de uma parte da história Inu... Então até hoje elas acreditam que você é meu namorado delinquente, grosso, violento e ciumento.

¬ Porque você falava que eu era desse jeito? ¬ Estava indignado.

¬ É o seguinte, eu não podia falar do Kouga e o fato dele ser um youkai lobo então eu falava que você era ciumento, o que não deixa de ser verdade. Não podia falar que você era um hanyo e que lutava contra youkais, então dizia que era violento. Não podia explicar exatamente o porquê das suas brigas com o Sesshomaru, elas tiraram a conclusão que você era um delinquente. Diante do pouco que eu falava não poderia negar.

¬ E porque me chamava de grosso ?

¬ Inu, essa parte nem você pode negar, que você era muito grosso e mal-educado comigo, você era. Admita. ¬ Falou convictamente.

¬ Tudo bem, tudo bem essa eu admito. Mas ainda tem uma coisa. Já falava que eu era seu namorado ? ¬ Falou com um meio sorriso.

¬ Bom...¬ A menina começou a ficar rubra ¬ Nossa relação era muito próxima,eu não podia dizer que estava atrás da jóia de quatro almas. Como eu ia explicar o fato de ficar tanto tempo com você ? Na verdade eu nem disse isso, elas tiraram essa conclusão. No começo eu negava. Depois eu passei a aceitar sem dizer nada. No fim das contas eu me referia a você como meu namorado, assim elas entenderiam de quem eu estava falando. E... eu já tinha aceito o fato de te amar incondicionalmente. ¬ Beijou levemente e rapidamente a boca dele.

¬ Feh, só não fico bravo por causa dessa ultima parte. ¬ Fez uma cara de insatisfeito, mas abraçou carinhosamente a cintura dela.

¬ Ãhn, inu... ¬ Ficou receosa. ¬ O problema maior vem agora, na verdade. Eu vou te apresentar para elas... e pode ser que elas lhe pareçam estranhas e você pareça muito estranho para elas. Poderia tentar ser mais educado ? ¬ Fez uma feição angelical para convence-lo.

¬ Isso requer um trato. Eu serei educado com elas, mas quando a gente voltar e aquele lobo fedido aparecer, você vai dizer no focinho dele que esta namorando comigo e que é para ele te deixar em paz. ¬ Suas palavras soaram decididas e duras, mas continuava abraçando carinhosamente a garota.

¬ Tudo bem Inu! ¬ Um grande sorriso apareceu no rosto da colegial. ¬ Achei que seria mais difícil mas esse trato está bem razoável.

¬ Muawuaauwawuuaw! ¬ Uma risada maligna foi dada pelo hanyo. ¬ Mal espero ver o lobo fedido de novo.

¬ Inu, menos, BEM menos.¬ Ela revirou os olhos.

4. Informando aos amigos da era atual

¬ Meninas, hoje eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês. Kagome falou se dirigindo as três melhores amigas da era atual: Eri, Yuka e Ayume

¬ O que seria Kagome? ¬ Eri perguntou, tirando um gole do refrigerante logo em seguida.

¬ Quero apresentar uma pessoa muito especial para vocês três. ¬ Estava preparando psicologicamente as meninas.

¬ Não me diga que é seu namorado ciumento, grosso, delinquente e violento! ¬ Yuka falou entusiasmada.

¬ Acertaram na mosca. Ele está lá em casa. Mas tem uma coisa que tenho a dizer...¬ Percebeu que as três prestavam "muita" atenção. ¬ Gostaria que não o tratassem como essa pessoa que vocês acham que ele é. Inu pode ter um pouco de cada uma dessas características, mas eu piorava muito as coisas por sempre falar dele quando estávamos brigados. Dêem uma chance, ok ? ¬ Sua voz transmitia um pedido sincero.

¬ Vamos conhecer ele, vamos conhecer ele, VAMOS CONHECER ELEEEEE!!!!!!¬ Ficaram empolgadas.

"Elas nem prestaram atenção no que eu disse" a sacerdotisa pensou ao ver as três amigas viajando nos próprios devaneios.

¬ Quando poderemos ir na sua casa ? ¬ Ayume perguntou muito curiosa.

¬ Hoje, depois do almoço.¬ Kagome respondeu dando uma mordida no lanche logo em seguida.

¬ Ótimo, vamos dar uma "prensa nele"¬ Eri estava socando sua própria mão, como se estivesse se preparando para uma briga.

¬ EI!!!!!¬ Kagome se levantou e bateu as mãos com força na mesa. ¬ Me escutem!! Eu nunca amei tanto uma pessoa quanto amo o Inu-Yasha. Ele é **muito**especia. Não quero que o destratem, entenderam ? ¬ Sua expressão era de raiva. As três meninas que estavam a sua frente, se encolheram de medo e esbugalharam os olhos pelo espanto. Todos que faziam uma refeição no estabelecimento passaram a olhar as colegiais.

¬ Desculpe. ¬ Eri sentia-se envergonhada. ¬ Não tínhamos idéia de que gostava tanto assim dele. ¬ Sussurrou.

Kagome suspirou pesarosamente e sentou-se novamente. ¬ Tenho umas coisas a contar a vocês sobre ele. Assim verão mais ou menos como as coisas são verdadeiramente. Posso contar ? ¬ As três balançaram positivamente as cabeças. ¬ Inu-Yasha perdeu os pais muito cedo e sempre foi maltratado por todos da comunidade. Quando conheci ele, era totalmente arredio e mal-educado. Só com o tempo ele foi entendendo que nem todos os hu... quero dizer, todas as pessoas eram más. Por isso eu dizia que era grosso.

Ele sempre me protegeu, já quase morreu para me salvar de perigosos yo... bandidos, isso mesmo, bandidos. Até entrou na frente de "tiros" para me salvar. ¬ Kagome sabia que estava contando uma grande mentira, mas seria a única forma das amigas entenderem tudo o que ele já fizera por ela, teria de contar em uma linguagem "moderna". ¬ Ele sabe lutar muito bem, por isso eu chamava ele de violento.

Eu sempre deixei vocês acreditarem que ele era um delinquente por brigar com o irmão, mas eu nunca falei que Sesshomaru, irmão do inu, sempre tentou matar-lo e já tentou me matar também. Se não fosse pelo Inu-Yasha eu estaria morta.

Já a parte do ciúmes, pode ser até um pouco exagerado, mas o Kouga, realmente, sempre me cortejava. ¬ Kagome olhava para baixo, pensando em tudo que tinha vivido com seu hanyo.

¬ Co... como pôde? ¬ Todas as meninas olhavam a miko com incredulidade.¬ Como deixou a gente fazer um julgamento tão equivocado ? Porque não nos contava esses detalhes que mudavam completamente o sentido das coisas ?

¬ É gente, desculpe meu erro. Deveria ter mostrado os dois lados da moeda. ¬ Fitava o lanche que jazia na mesa. ¬ Mas agora está tudo combinado? Vamos pra minha casa depois de terminarmos de comer?

¬ VAMOSSSS!!! ¬ As três colegiais gritaram em uníssono.

¬ Inu... está se lembrando do nosso trato, não é? Seja educado com elas, que eu falarei para o Kouga que gosto de você.¬ Kagome arrumava a roupa de Inu-Yasha, que trajava uma camiseta preta, calça jeans, tênis preto e um lenço roxo na cabeça propositalmente colocado para esconder as orelhinhas de cachorro.

¬ Tá, mas essa roupa esquisita não estava no trato! Porque tenho que usar ela? ¬ abriu os braços para enfatizar sua insatisfação.

¬ Inu, primeiro, esta roupa não é esquisita, ela é bem neutra, esquisito seria você usar o quimono nessa era. Segundo, você está ainda mais lindo vestindo-a.

¬ Feh. ¬ Virou o rosto, mas não conseguiu esconder a cor rubra que apareceu na bochecha.

¬ Agora lembre-se: não fale nada da era feudal !

¬ Tá, tá. Tô pronto.¬ Exibia uma expressão de tédio com insatisfação.

¬ Ai meu lindo! ¬ Pegou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos e deu um beijo rápido. ¬ elas estão na sala. ¬ O pegou pela mão e passou a puxa-lo.

Adentrou no comodo falando rapidamente.

¬ Meninas, quero apresentar Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha, essas são Eri, Yuka e Ayume.¬ Apontou para cada menina ao dizer os nomes. Elas ficaram pasmas. Ele era lindo!

¬ Oi ! ¬ O hanyo falou despertando as três do transe.

¬ Oi! ¬ Falaram juntas. A miko e o hanyo sentaram no sofá que estava de frente para onde as colegiais se encontravam sentadas.

¬ Afinal de contas, como foi que vocês se conheceram? ¬ Yuka começou o interrogatório. Kagome quase deu um salto. Não esperava esse tipo de pergunta, na verdade nem esperava pergunta alguma, achou que depois do sermão dado na lanchonete teria parado as três meninas.

¬ Ãhnn... bem... nós... nós...¬ Não conseguiu pensar em uma boa desculpa. Estava muito preocupada. Embora tivesse dado instruções para Inu-Yasha não falar nada da era feudal não o preparou para esse tipo de pergunta. Poderia falar alguma bobagem!¬ Kagome se perdeu em uma viagem e acabou no vilarejo que eu morava. Ajudei ela a encontrar o caminho de volta. ¬ O meio-youkai respondeu simplesmente. Perfeito!! Kagome amoleceu de alívio depois de ouvir uma história tão cabível, plausível e mentirosa. Feita em tão pouco tempo e dita com tanta convicção. Percebeu que seu namorado tinha percebido que a verdade seria mirabolante demais para as meninas.

¬ Nossa! Que sorte, em ? Mas conte é verdade que seu irmão já tentou mata-lo?¬ Os olhos de Eri brilhavam esperando uma emocionante resposta.

¬ Eri! Não faç...¬ A sacerdotisa começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.

¬ Sim, ele não aceitou o testamento de nosso pai. Queria a minha herança e tentou me matar para ficar com ela. ¬ O garoto coçou o queixo e olhava para cima,como se recordasse dos fatos.

¬ Uau ! Como fez para ele não te matar e ainda por cima conseguir salvar Kagome? ¬ Era a vez de Ayume perguntar.

¬ Minha infância não foi muito fácil. Para sobreviver precisei aprender a lutar.

E a herança de meu pai ajudou. Vim de uma família de espadachins. Minha herança foi uma espada.

¬ MATOU SEU IRMÃO COM A ESPADA? ¬ As três meninas estavam assustadas. O menino suspirou pesarosamente.

¬ Não matei. Ele também sabia lutar muito bem. Usei a espada o suficiente para proteger Kagome e fazer ele fugir.

¬ Gente, vamos mudar de assunto? Inu não gosta muito de relembrar o passado. E essa parte em questão eu também não gosto.¬ Estava explicito que a miko estava incomodada. Depois disso as colegiais pouco perguntaram sobre o namoro ou sobre o namorado. Passaram a falar da escola e da vida. O que permitiu Inu-Yasha a ficar quieto.

Na hora da despedida, Kagome levou as amigas até o portão.

¬ O que acharam dele? ¬ Estava curiosa.

¬ Bom... Kagome-chan, você é uma menina de muita sorte! Ele é bonito, educado e parece que ama muito você. Não temos do que reclamar. Agora só temos que encontrar uma forma de contar para o Houjou sobre os acontecimentos.

¬ Obrigada gente! Obrigada por aceitar ele! ¬ Estava muito feliz.

¬ De nada Kagome, mas agora temos que ir, tchau! ¬ Yuka falou e foi saindo, enquanto as outras a seguiam e acenavam.

A colegial estava muito feliz, voltava tranquilamente para sua casa pensando em como as coisas estavam dando certo. Quando entrou na sala viu Inu sentado no sofá brincando com o gato que estava no colo. Encostou no batente da porta e ficou admirando o Garoto até que Sra. Higurashi veio da cozinha.

¬ E então? Como foram as coisas? O que suas amigas acharam do Inu-Yasha, Kagome? ¬ Perguntou com um grande sorriso estampado enquanto enxugava as mãos no avental.

¬ Foi tudo bem mãe. Elas adoraram o Inu-kun.

¬ Ótimo, ótimo ! Então posso colocar meu quimono de volta ? ¬ Perguntou o meio-youkai.

¬ Claro, Venha comigo que lhe devolverei. Eu lavei ele, espero que não se importe. ¬ A senhora foi falando e saindo.

¬ Não tem problema. ¬ Se levantou para seguir a senhora.

Kagome subiu as escadas e logo depois que entrou no quarto desanimou instantaneamente. Viu uma pilha de livros que ela deveria estudar.

¬ Ai, ai! ¬ Suspirou. Sentiu ser abraçada por trás. A menina adorava quando seu namorado fazia isso.

¬ Minha parte no trato está feita. Acha que eu me sai bem? ¬ Pousou o queixo no ombro dela.

¬ Se saiu muito bem inu, quando elas começaram a perguntar você inventou umas histórias muito rápidas e muito convincentes. ¬ Roçou a bochecha na dele.

¬ Não foram rápidas.

¬ Como assim? ¬ Ficou curiosa.

¬ Quando disse que não tinha contado toda a verdade para elas imaginei que poderiam me perguntar alguma coisa, então, inventei uma nova história para nós. ¬ Explicou.

¬ Nossa inu! Foi muito esperto! Não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade!

¬ Hum, eu sei, sou demais mesmo. ¬ Disse convencido.

¬ Baka! A gente nem pode fazer um elogio!

¬ Mas é claro que eu sou demais! Se eu não fosse, não teria a meu lado a garota mais incrível, bonita, inteligente, dedicada, gentil e cheirosa desse universo inteiro. ¬ Cheirou o pescoço dela ao mesmo tempo que apertava mais o abraço.

¬ Inu sabia que eu te amo? ¬ Kagome fazia carinho nas mãos dele, que a abraçavam.

¬ Também te amo. ¬ Ele virou o rosto ao mesmo tempo que ela. Assim deram um beijo demorado e carinhoso.

¬ Mas agora é sua vez de cumprir com o trato, vai ter que dizer no focinho do Kouga que está namorando comigo e que é para ele te deixar em paz. E outra coisa, nada de deixar ele pegar sua mão, estamos entendidos? ¬ Virou-a de frente, deixando um espaço entre os dois para que um pudesse ver os olhos do outro. Mas ainda segurava os braços dela.

¬ Sim senhor, capitão! ¬ Fez continência.

¬ Feh! E vamos agora mesmo para a minha era.

¬ NADA DISSO. As provas ainda não terminaram, temos mais três dias pela frente. E eu tenho que estudar essa pilha imensa de livros, então agora o senhor vai ficar bem quietinho, brincando com o gato enquanto eu estudo.¬ Passou a empurra-lo para um canto do quarto. Pegou o gato que havia acabado de entrar no recinto e colocou no colo do hanyo.

¬ Pronto, fique ai !

¬ Pode parar de me tratar feito uma criança? ¬ Falou rangendo os dentes.

¬ Claro meu Inu-chan, mas fique ai bem direitinho e não me desobedeça !

¬ Vai ver só do que o Inu-chan é capaz. ¬ Deu um sorrido muito malicioso começou a fazer cócegas na garota, que começou a rir descontroladamente. Nessa noite ela não conseguiu estudar. Logo após o "ataque" feito pelo garoto eles foram jantar e conversaram até que ela adormeceu no colo dele.

5. Perigo iminente

Os dias se passaram calmamente. Kagome dividia seu tempo entre a escola, os estudos e seu hanyo. Logo os cinco dias que ficariam na era atual acabaram.

¬ Será que ela vai demorar muito? ¬ O impaciente hanyo reclamava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro da cozinha.

¬ Calma Inu-Yasha, ela já vai voltar, a aula já está acabando. ¬ Disse vovô enquanto lia o jornal.

¬ Então, posso buscar ela?

¬ Acho melhor não, querido. Kagome deu ordens expressas para você não sair de casa enquanto ela não estivesse por perto. Disse algo sobre sentar você, não entendi direito. ¬ Falou Sra. Higurashi enquanto lavava a louça.

¬ Falou em sentar ? ¬ Uma gota de suor brotou na cabeça do menino ao mesmo tempo que a mulher afirmava com a cabeça. ¬ Acho melhor esperar então. ¬ Sentou-se no chão e passou a brincar com o gato.

¬ Nossa! Seja o que for, o método que Kagome adotou para segurar esse menino é muito eficaz.¬ O velho sussurrou no ouvido de sua filha.

¬ Ei ! Eu ouvi isso! ¬ Gritou um indignado meio youkai.

¬ É verdade, esqueci que ele é meio cachorro. Devemos tomar cuidado na hora de falar dele.

¬ Ei ! Parem de falar de mim! ¬ Gritou novamente.

¬ Não se preocupe querido. Vovô só está brincando. ¬ Sra. Higurashi falou com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

¬ Feh, agora sei de onde Kagome aprendeu a sorrir tanto. ¬ Sussurrou para si mesmo.

¬ Vai me dizer que não gosta ? ¬ A colegial entrou pela porta que estava atrás do garoto. Surpreendendo o velho e a senhora.

¬ Só disse que agora eu sei de onde você herdou essa mania, não disse que não gosto dela. ¬ Ainda brincava com o gato.

¬ Mamãe ele deu muito trabalho? ¬ A miko falou apontando para Inu-Yasha.

¬ Que nada, se comportou direitinho.

¬ Ótimo. Então inu, vamos?

¬ Finalmente ! Mal espero encontrar o lobo fedido.

Logo se despediram e foram andando até o posso. Como sempre Inu-Yasha ajudou Kagome a descer no posso na era atual e subir na era feudal.

Quando chegaram encontraram uma desesperada e chorosa kitsune.

¬ Kagome, Inu-Yasha! Que bom que vocês voltaram ! Temos que ir depressa para o vilarejo ! Estamos com problemas !

¬ Vamos inu ! Shippou nos explique o que aconteceu no caminho! ¬ A colegial foi falando e subindo nas costas do namorado. O Hanyo não perdeu tempo e saiu correndo enquanto a raposinha falava.

¬ A senhora Kaede teve de sair da aldeia, de repente, fomos atacados por um youkai venenoso. Logo a Sango ficou inconsciente com um golpe do osso voador que foi repelido. Então pra salvar ela o Mirok saiu de perto e foi em direção a floresta !

¬ Tá certo. Kagome vou deixar você e o Shippou na aldeia e depois vou atrás do youkai e do Mirok, está bem ?

¬ Não! Eu quero ir junto.

¬ Nem pensar! Vai ser muito perigoso e você deve cuidar da Sango ! ¬ O meio youkai continuava correndo.

¬ Mas ... ¬ Tentou argumentar.

¬ Nada de mas, você fica e ponto.¬ Falou autoritário. Kagome queria ir, mas sabia que seu amor poderia se machucar para tentar protege-la.

¬ Promete que vai se cuidar?

¬ Eu prometo.

Chegaram a aldeia. Sango estava na casa de Kaede. Ainda desacordada pelo golpe. Kagome desceu das costas do Inu-Yasha, que logo saiu correndo para ajudar Mirok.

¬ Vamos ajudar a Sango, Shippou!

¬ Ela está dentro da cabana Kagome.¬ Falou a pequena raposa enquanto subiu até o ombro da colegial. A menina deu um profundo suspiro.

¬ O que foi Kagome? ¬ Shippou havia reparado que Kagome estava inquieta. A menina pegou a caixa de primeiros socorros, tirou algumas talas e remédios. Depois começou a cuidar da amiga ferida.

¬ Shippou... Não estou bem, sinto que alguma coisa vai acontecer.

¬ Tenha calma, Inu-Yasha vai proteger Mirok de qualquer coisa.

¬ É verdade. ¬ "Mas quem vai proteger o meu Inu?" a menina pensou.

A exterminadora estava muito ferida, mas Kagome conseguiu estancar o sangue e fazer um curativo descente.

¬ Pronto ! Agora ela só tem que descansar. ¬ Falou guardando os remédios.

¬ Kagome, não acha que eles estão demorando muito? ¬ Shippou olhava para fora da porta.

¬ Sim, acho. Estou preocupada, eles não costumam demorar tanto. ¬ A garota se levantou e foi na direção da porta, para ver o que estava acontecendo fora dali. Contudo antes que pudesse chegar, ouviu um forte ruido e viu a casa cair sobre sua cabeça e de seus amigos. Uma tábua bateu em sua nuca e imediatamente desmaiou.

Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos. Estava tudo muito confuso e a dor de cabeça não ajudava a pensar. Logo percebeu que estava na Goshinboku, melhor, seus braços estavam presos por correntes na velha árvore sagrada.

Olhou ao redor e a sua frente estava seu maior inimigo, Narak.

¬ Então Kagome, sente-se confortável ? ¬ Sorriu debochadamente.

¬ Narak ! O que fez com os outros ? ¬ Kagome começou a ficar seriamente nervosa com as possibilidades da resposta.

¬ Não se preocupe menina. A exterminadora e a raposa eu deixei debaixo dos escombros daquela velha cabana. Já Inu-Yasha e Mirok estão lutando com um youkai poderoso que eu enviei. Sabe providencialmente, ele é extremamente venenoso. Até mesmo para mim. Tenho que ficar a uma certa distancia. HUHUHUHU. ¬ Andava de um lado para o outro como se estivesse refletindo.

¬ Não... Inu-Yasha, Mirok...¬ Silenciosas lágrimas passaram a percorrer o rosto da miko.

¬ Sabe de uma coisa, essa amizade de vocês até que me comove? Você está aqui, a minha mercê, sabe que não vai durar muito tempo, mas mesmo assim está pensando nos amiguinhos. HUHUHU.

Dessa vez eu não vou ser tão mau. Vou acabar de uma vez com isso, prepare-se para encontrar com o Inu-Yasha, lá no inferno ! ¬ Nesse momento tentáculos começaram a crescer do corpo do vilão e irem da direção do pescoço e do coração da menina. Estava só esperando os tentáculos acertarem quando viu um vulto vermelho pular na sua frente e facilmente destruir o ataque inimigo.

Inu-Yasha estava ferido e visivelmente cansado. Parecia que estava com dificuldades para respirar.

¬ Narak, seu maldito! Você mandou aquele youkai venenoso pra tentar matar a Kagome. ¬ Bradou.

¬ Mas que hanyo esperto. Estou sentindo um cheiro de queimado... Seu neurônios pegaram fogo depois de pensar em uma resposta tão óbvia?

¬ Maldito! Vai pagar por tudo que nos fez! ¬ O meio youkai estava visivelmente irado.

A briga estava muito difícil. O vilão estava em vantajem, cada vez que perdia um tentáculo o miasma de seu corpo se espalhava pelo ar e mais membros apareciam. Vez ou outra Inu-Yasha levava golpes, mas estava ficando mais fraco e o garoto demorava cada vez mais para se recuperar.

Kagome via tudo e estava muito apreensiva. De repente o inu leva um ataque muito forte e cai a uns trinta metros de distancia do inimigo, que estava a uns dez metros na frente da miko.

¬ INU-YASHA! ¬ Berrou, ao ver seu namorado caído de joelhos no chão.

¬ Argh...! ¬ Não conseguia falar, estava muito muito ferido e o veneno do primeiro youkai somado com todo o miasma liberado do corpo de Narak não estavam permitindo a recuperação rápida de seu corpo.

¬ O que foi Inu-Yasha? Já acabei com você ? HUHUHU. Certa vez eu acabei com Kikyou e você não pode fazer nada. Hoje vai ver a mulher que ama morrer na sua frente e também será um completo incompetente. ¬ Narak gerou uma esfera de energia maligna e lançou na direção da menina que ainda estava presa à árvore.

Inu-Yasha passou a ver a cena em câmera lenta. Mas teve uma atitude instantânea. Correu. Correu na direção de sua namorada como nunca havia corrido em toda sua vida. Sessho-maru não seria mais rápido que aquele garoto meio demônio.

Kagome viu a morte chegando. Diante de seus olhos viu todos que gostava, seus amigos da era atual, da era medieval, sua família e por fim seu amado Inu-Yasha. Pensou que foi uma pena ter namorado por tão pouco tempo, mas já que a morte estava chegando em questão de milésimos de segundos, foi bom ter namorado ao menos um pouco com ele.

A esfera de luz negra tragou a sacerdotisa. O barulho feito pelo estouro foi ensurdecedor.

Kagome não conseguia entender. Tinha certeza que o ataque a mataria. Mas logo seu coração se apertou de tal forma que preferia ter morrido. Inu-Yasha estava exatamente a sua frente. Um joelho no chão e a mão direita escorando na espada que estava cravada no solo. Sob si uma imensa poça de sangue.

¬ Não... Inu... ¬ Lágrimas começaram a brotar descontroladamente e em grandes quantidades de seus olhos. Mais uma vez tinha sido salva por ele. Mais uma vez ele se machucava gravemente por ela. Sabia que seu amor estava desacordado. Estava em pé por tentar protege-la instintivamente.

¬ INU-YASHAAAAA! ¬ Seu grito refletia o desespero que tomou sua alma.

¬ HUHUHU! Que idiota, vou matar a garota de qualquer maneira agora.¬ Narak estava com uma feição debochada.

¬ N... Não... Mirok... Ma...tar...co... co...ração... Só... só...vim...dis...trair...¬ Não pode mais se segurar, caiu no chão ensopando ainda mais a roupa no próprio sangue.

Nesse exato momento Narak percebeu o verdadeiro plano. Enquanto Inu-Yasha lutava com ele, o monge foi destruir seu coração. Provavelmente o youkai venenoso havia delatado o paradeiro do bebê que guardava o coração e em troca recebera o direito de viver.

O vilão não teve tempo de dar mais um passo. Seu corpo foi se desintegrando rapidamente, até que não sobrou nenhum vestígio de sua existência. Junto com ele, as correntes que prendiam a menina também desapareceram.

Kagome correu na direção do corpo de seu amado. Inu-Yasha estava caído de bruços. Assim que chegou perto dele, sentou-se e puxou as costas do hanyo para seu colo, abraçando-o de forma carinhosa. Vendo que o corpo de seu namorado estava gelado e todo sujo de sangue,começou a chorar ruidosamente.

¬ Não... chore... ¬ A voz dele não passava de um sussurro. Um sopro de esperança e alívio passou pela sacerdotisa, ainda havia tempo para salva-lo.

¬ INU! ¬ Apertou-o um pouco mais em seus braços.¬ Não fale mais nada, repouse que eu vou trazer ajuda, ok? ¬ Nem deu chance para ele responder. O colocou cuidadosamente no chão e se levantou.

Kagome olhava para o céu, era noite de lua cheia. Lágrimas não paravam de escorrer de seus olhos. Estava sentada em um morro, se lembrando do dia que seu namorado finalmente se declarara para ela. Era um lugar muito parecido com o que ela estava no momento. Contudo o clima não era o mesmo, pois ela sabia que o hanyo não poderia sentar do seu lado, já que estava recebendo cuidados médicos.

Pouco depois de ver que ele ainda tinha chance, por muita sorte encontrou Kaede que voltava para casa. A situação do meio youkai não era nada animadora, estava muito ferido pelos ataques e pelos venenos de Narak e do youkai que havia atacado o vilarejo.

Até mesmo um médico tiveram que chamar, porque só os conhecimentos da velha sacerdotisa não poderiam salvar Inu-Yasha.

Poucas horas haviam se passado desde o ocorrido. Shippou chegou caminhando e limpando os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. O garotinho e o hanyo viviam brigando, mas o mais velho era uma espécie de herói, um exemplo a ser seguido pelo mais novo.

¬ Kagome, o Inu-Yasha vai ficar bem não é? ¬ Perguntou entre soluços.

¬ Shippou... ¬ A menina não conseguiu responder nada, seu choro piorou e apenas abraçou muito forte o menininho.

¬ Kagome? ¬ A voz denunciou que era a velha Kaede. A colegial olhou para a senhora.

¬ Fizemos o que pudemos, tudo vai depender da recuperação dele mesmo. Mas está difícil, o veneno está impedindo a recuperação dos ferimentos.

¬ Po... ¬ Soluçou.¬ Posso ver ele?

¬ Pode. Sua presença vai ajuda-lo ¬ A sacerdotisa consentiu.

A miko rapidamente se levantou e foi correndo para a cabana que os vizinhos tinham gentilmente cedido para o cuidado dos feridos. Quando chegou, abriu a cortina de palha que era usada como uma porta e viu os dois feridos. Sango estava deitada com Mirok sentado ao seu lado segurando sua mão. Ela estava acordada. Já o hanyo, estava do outro lado do cômodo, também deitado, sem camisa, com todo o tórax e abdome enfaixados pelas talas que a garota trazia na mochila, mas diferente da exterminadora, estava desacordado. Kagome entrou sem pronunciar palavra alguma. Simplesmente se sentou ao lado do namorado e continuou com seu choro silencioso.

¬ Co...como você... está Sango? ¬ O choro compulsivo da jovem sacerdotisa impediu que falasse continuamente.

¬ Estou bem Kagome, não se preocupe comigo. ¬ A exterminadora, sabia o quanto a amiga estava sofrendo.

¬ Ele vai melhorar Kagome, o Inu-Yasha é muito forte. ¬ Mirok tentou animar a menina.

¬ Muito obrigada Mirok, se não tivesse destruído o coração do Narak, Inu não teria sobrevivido e nem eu. ¬ Fitava o chão.

¬ Não me agradeça totalmente Kagome, foi Inu-Yasha que me salvou do youkai venenoso e foi ele que distraiu o Narak, sem isso eu também não estaria aqui.

¬ Sei que não é a melhor hora, mas, o que aconteceu? Depois que o osso voador voltou em mim, não me lembro de mais nada. ¬ Sango estava muito confusa. Nesse momento Shippou entrou na cabana e sentou do lado de Kagome.

¬ Bom vou contar desde o começo para que possamos entender tudo o que houve. Primeiro fomos atacados pelo youkai venenoso. Na luta Sango acabou desmaiando pelo ataque repelido. Então para que ela não fosse atacada novamente e parasse de respirar o ar venenoso eu corri para dentro da floresta para afasta-lo. Eu estava lutando quando o Inu-Yasha apareceu e me salvou. Como o youkai não queria morrer nos ofereceu a informação da localização do coração do Narak em troca de não ser assassinado. Depois que nos explicou ele foi embora,então sentimos que Narak estava por perto. Foi quando armamos o plano. Ele foi distrair o Narak, eu fui destruir o coração, que estava na forma de um bebê. Não estava muito longe daqui. Quando cheguei lá, tinha poucos youkais, então facilmente pude destruí-lo. Depois disso, voltei para o vilarejo e a confusão já estava armada.

¬ Mas como Inu-Yasha apareceu ? Ele e Kagome não estavam na outra era ? ¬ Sango perguntou.

¬ Sim, mas... ¬ Foi a vez de Shippou falar. ¬ Quando Mirok saiu correndo para te proteger, eu fui correndo para o posso come ossos. Depois de um tempo os dois saíram de lá, eu expliquei o que estava acontecendo para eles, então Inu-Yasha mandou Kagome ficar e te ajudar, já ele ... bom, vocês sabem. Mas ainda sim teve um pedaço que eu perdi. Quando estávamos na cabana da Kaede tratando da Sango, a casa desmoronou e eu desmaiei, só acordei aqui. ¬ A pequena kitsune coçava a cabeça.

¬ Eu acordei na floresta, amarrada na árvore que o Inu tinha sido lacrado. ¬ A colegial suspirou. ¬ Narak foi tentar me matar mas Inu-Yasha impediu e começaram a lutar, foi tudo minha culpa... ele estava muito fraco por causa do veneno e do miasma , mas continuou a lutar pra me salvar. Teve uma hora que ele caiu, então o desgraçado do Narak me atacou... ¬ Fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego e forças. ¬ Inu só conseguiu entrar na frente para me salvar...¬ Mais lágrimas começaram a verter dos olhos da garota.¬ Então o Narak foi destruído. ¬ Não passou de um sussurro.

¬ A culpa não foi sua...¬ Mirok começou a falar.¬ Ele teria feito isso por qualquer um de nós, claro, principalmente por você. A culpa foi do Narak. ¬ Disse olhando para a parede. Nessa questão todos concordaram, mas da mesma forma pousou um sentimento de culpa na consciência de Kagome.

6. Depois do susto

Todos estavam preocupados com o hanyo, pois uma semana havia se passado, ele já estava melhor, contudo ainda não havia despertado.

Kagome entrou na cabana, estava com uma bacia e um pano em suas mãos. Seu namorado estava com febre. Sentou e começou a passar o pano molhado na testa do enfermo, quando, para sua alegria, percebeu que Inu-Yasha, abriu os olhos.

¬ Inu ? Está acordado? ¬ falou baixinho.

¬ Argh, está doendo tudo... Kagome, você está bem ? E os outros ? Cadê o Narak ? ¬ parecia estar confuso. Começou a levantar o tronco mesmo sentindo uma dor muito forte.

¬ Calma, calma inu ! Você está muito ferido e não pode fazer esforço. Eu estou bem, você me salvou. Os outros também estão bem. Mirok destruiu o coração. ¬ Colocou as mãos nos ombros do meio youkai e delicadamente deitou-o novamente.

¬ Desculpe Kagome, mandei você ficar na vila e nem me dei conta do perigo que você estava correndo.

¬ Deve pedir desculpa, mas não por isso. Você quase morreu para me salvar! Não deveria ter feito isso. Tinha me prometido que iria se cuidar. ¬ Os olhos da garota começaram a lacrimejar.

¬ Eu sei, mas antes disso eu já tinha prometido proteger você com a minha vida. Kagome, sabe que você é tudo pra mim, não teria motivos para viver sem você aqui.

¬ E eu ? Como acha que eu ficaria sem você ? Seu baka! Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu? ¬ Abraçou gentilmente o menino.

¬ Sabe que farei quantas vezes forem necessárias. ¬ Separou um pouco dela e limpou uma lágrima que descia solitária pela face da colegial.

¬ Fiquei com tanto medo de te perder. ¬ Deu um beijo amoroso e rápido na boca dele.

¬ Mas eu estou aqui. E... ¬ O estômago dele fez um barulho alto. ¬ estou com fome. ¬ Uma imensa gota surgiu na cabeça da menina.

¬ Vou preparar um lámen para você comer.¬ A menina estava muito feliz pelo hanyo dar bons sinais de melhora.

A situação estava muito boa, Inu-Yasha e Sango já haviam se recuperado depois de um mês. O grupo ainda estava atrás da jóia de quatro almas, já que o artefato não estava com Narak no momento de sua morte. Já estava anoitecendo, então armaram acampamento. O monge e a exterminadora foram buscar lenha. Shippou e Kirara haviam saído para brincar. No acampamento só havia sobrado o hanyo e a miko, que arrumavam tudo.

¬ HUHUHUHU ¬ O hanyo começou a rir sem motivos aparentes. A colegial olhou curiosa para ele.

¬ O que foi inu? ¬ Kagome indagou.

¬ Vai ter que cumprir sua promessa Kagome, pelo que sinto o lobo fedorento está chegando ai. Lembre-se, na sua era eu fiz tudo direitinho...¬ Falou abraçando-a por trás.

¬ Tudo bem inu, não faltarei com a minha palavra. ¬ Se aconchegou melhor nos braços dele.¬ Mas não comece uma briga, ok? Não me obrigue a dizer sent...¬ Parou de falar ao ver os olhos dourados se espantarem.¬ Bom, você sabe o que eu posso dizer.

¬ Só se ele não se aproximar muito de você. ¬ Estava com cara de ciumento.

¬ Olha inu, eu sei que você morre de ciúmes, mas faça um esforço e deixe as coisas comigo. Sabe que vou colocar um ponto final nessa história. Não vai ser fácil para o Kouga.

Logo um tornado se aproximou e de dentro deste pulou Kouga.

¬ Olá Kagome!¬ Olhou para baixo¬ Olá cara de cachorro!¬ Quando pulou do redemoinho de vento caiu em cima do hanyo.

¬ Saia de cima de mim seu lobo fedido!¬ Inu-Yasha se levantou quase derrubando o youkai. Mentalmente começou a contar até três e fez uma super respiração final para poder se acalmar. Incrivelmente funcionou. Kagome estava prestes a dar uma gargalhada, nunca havia visto seu namorado fazer tanto esforço para não ter um acesso de fúria, principalmente se tratando do Kouga.

¬ Kouga eu preciso falar com você...¬ A menina começou a falar mas foi interrompida.

¬ Desculpe Kagome, mas eu preciso dizer uma coisa muito importante antes. Eu já tinha uma promessa a cumprir com uma pessoa antes de te conhecer Kagome, então, me desculpe, mas vim lhe convidar para o meu casamento com a Ayame.¬ A sacerdotisa ficou surpresa, contudo muito feliz. Fizera uma pequena amizade com Ayame tempos atrás, por isso torcia para que o youkai lobo logo a desposasse.

¬Kouga que bo...¬ não houve tempo para resposta, ele à interrompeu novamente.

¬ NÂO, não Kagome. Não fique desapontada. Sei que o cara de cachorro nem se compara a mim, mas ele sempre gostou de você, por favor dê uma chance a ele, sim?¬ Falou olhando profundamente nos olhos da menina. Já Inu-Yasha que estava em uma árvore, tentando se acalmar, logo passou, literalmente, a rosnar.

¬ Na verdade Kouga, eu ia lhe dizer que estou namorando com ele, faz mais de um mês. ¬ Olhou para os dois meninos, queria saber as reações provocadas. Perto da árvore Inu-Yasha parecia feliz, já Kouga parecia ter entrado em uma espécie de choque.

¬ Bobobbom, eu não gosto, mas não vou fazer nada. Agora, somente Ayame é de minha conta.¬ Falou conformado.

¬ Bom, obrigada pelo convite.¬ Fez uma cara animada.

¬ De nada, mas agora eu tenho que ir terminar os preparativos. Tchau Kagome!¬ O redemoinho de vento se formou novamente levando o youkai lobo.

¬ Caramba! ¬ Inu-Yasha caminhou na direção da menina e abraçou ela.¬ Achei que ele nunca fosse embora!

¬ Você viu ? Ele já vai se casar! Olha, fiquei muito feliz. Ayame gosta verdadeiramente dele.

¬ E eu de você... ¬ Beijou calidamente os lábios da menina.

¬ Me promete que vamos ficar juntos para sempre ? ¬ Os olhos da colegial brilhavam tão intensamente como o por do sol que ocorria no momento.

¬ É claro... Eu te amo Kagome.¬ Os olhos dele também estavam intensos.

¬ Eu também te amo. ¬ Suas faces se aproximaram mais ainda, selando um beijo na certeza de que o amor existente ali viveria para sempre...


End file.
